The Golden Radiance and The Warrior Of Wind
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Davis hears the others bad mouth him so he runs off only to collide with the warrior of wind Zoe. Rated T for safety this story will feature DavisxZoe TaixSora IzzyxMimi I don't own anything except for Davis's evolutions
1. Chapter 1

I don't own digimon

I have decided to try my hand at a Davis and Zoe story I got the idea from MiraclesVeemon's one-shot of this pairing now enough talk on with the story! :)

Chapter One

It was a sunny afternoon in Odaiba as we join the leader of the second generation of DigiDestined Davis Motomyia running up the stairs towards the computer lab.

"Oh man I'm so late I knew I shouldn't drank all of that soda at lunch. I managed to hold it the rest of the day curse my luck." Davis said as he made it towards the computer lab but before he opened the door he stopped when he heard the others talking about him.

"He's late again this is the 4th time this week." He heard Yolei say which was typical of her but what he heard next he would never expect.

"I agree with you Yolei he's the leader and yet he is always the last one to arrive." Cody said

"Leader please that guy isn't a leader Tai made the biggest mistake ever when he made that guy leader he told me he only made Davis the leader because he saved Kari from that Monochromon when he first came to the digital world." TK said Davis clenched his fists at this.

"Did Tai really make me leader just because I saved Kari?" Davis asked himself

"Yeah the way he constantly try's to impress me is pretty annoying he's so immature." Kari said shocking Davis to his very core.

"Why didn't Kari just tell me that I was annoying her?" He asked himself again as tears started to fall.

"Yeah sometimes I wonder why he was chosen to be a DigiDestined anyway." Yolei said again that shattered Davis's heart into a million shards they were questioning his worth as a DigiDestined. Davis had enough he turned and ran away from the door once he got outside he just kept on running until he eventually crashed into somebody knocking them both down to the floor.

"Sorry I'm so so sorry." Davis apologised as he helped her up when he got a good look at her and he was shocked it was a girl with long wavy blonde hair green eyes and wore a blue and white shirt a lavender jacket and blue jeans.

"Thats alright I wasn't really looking anyway." The girl said

"My names Davis Motomyia nice to meet you." Davis said raising his hand the girl giggled as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Davis I'm Zoe Orimoto." Zoe said smiling sweetly at Davis all of a sudden he felt happy again.

"So where were you going Zoe?" Davis asked her

"I was going to meet my friends at the park you want to come along?" Zoe asked as Demi-Veemon popped out of Davis's duffel bag.

"Hey Davis this isn't the computer lab or the Digi-world." Demi-Veemon said shocking Davis and Zoe Davis had forgotten about him.

"What is that?" Zoe asked

"Um would you believe me if I said it was a digimon?" Davis asked

"A digimon wow never seen one before in the real world before." Zoe said surprising both of them.

"You know about digimon?" Davis asked her as she nodded Davis then smiled at her as they headed over to the park smiling when they arrived Davis saw five boys waiting.

"Hey Zoe who's the kid with the doll?" The boy with the hat and goggles asked the blond.

"Guys meet Davis Motomyia and this little guy is Demi-Veemon." Zoe said as she pointed to the in-training digimon on Davis's head as everyone looked at him until the smallest walked over to him.

"I'm Tommy pleased to meet you." Tommy greeted

"Davis meet the others from my team Takuya Kanbara the leader." Zoe said pointing to the kid with the hat and the goggles who smiled.

"Hows it going nice googles by the way." Takuya said making Davis uncomfortable a bit.

"This is the oldest member of the group J.P" Zoe said pointing to the guy with blue and yellow shirt and shorts.

"How's it going man." J.P said smiling

"This is Koichi and his younger twin brother Koji the lone wolf of the group." Zoe said as she pointied to the last two.

"Hello." Koichi said smiling

"Hey." Koji said as he gave a small nod.

"Nice to meet all of you." Davis said smiling.

"So care to explain how you have a digimon?" Takuya asked Davis who looked down at the ground as everyone looked at him concerned.

"To be honest with you I'm not even sure how." He said shocking everyone even Demi-Veemon as Davis sat down on the bench as he told everyone what he had heard in the computer lab. When he had finished everyone was shocked at this until finally Takuya spoke up.

"What are those guys thinking that you'll will just brush it off like its nothing and stay with them!?" He shouted in outrage that Davis's group would treat him like that.

"Those guy if you ask me are the ones that don't deserve to be DigiDestined not you." Koji said getting angry.

"There nothing but big bullies!" Tommy shouted

"You think but if I confront them They'll just say I'm silly or being unreasonable. I guarantee that they'll need me to save them one time then apologise and I'll forgive them then not ten minutes later they will do it again!" Davis said taking off Tai's goggles and slamming them onto the table.

"Davis don't worry about them we can leave if you want." Demi-Veemon said to him as Davis looked at him.

"You sure buddy?" He asked as Demi-Veemon nodded Davis smiled at him as he got up from the bench.

"Hey Davis you want to hang out for a while?" Takuya asked him who nodded as they decided on what they should do.

"So do you guys go to school here?" Davis asked the others as they were heading towards the mall.

"Yeah we all moved from Shibuya two months ago and we are starting school after the break." J.P said to him as Davis smiled

"Hey maybe we'll be in the same class or something." Davis said hopeful.

"Maybe what year are you in?" Koichi asked him

"The sixth grade." Davis said smiling

"All right thats the same for everyone but Tommy." Takuya said happily.

"What year are you in Tommy?" Davis asked the youngest member of the team

"Im going to be in the forth grade." Tommy said smiling as everyone laughed. When the reached the mall they saw Tai and Sora on a date Davis tried to avoid them but Sora spotted him as well as the others.

"Hey Davis shouldn't you be in the digital world right about now?" Sora asked him as Zoe put her arm around his shoulder concerning the duo of courage and love.

"He would have gone but he overheard his team talking about him behind his back." Takuya said to them as Davis took off his goggles and gave them to Tai who looked at him shocked.

"Take these and give them to Tk like you wanted to do the first time because I'm no longer part of the team I quit." Davis said as he walked off followed by the others Tai and Sora looked at them leave in pure disbelief and shock then they looked at each other and nodded they had to get to the bottom of this and fast.

The End Of Chapter One

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own digimon

Chapter Two

Tai and Sora were searching for the younger team of DigiDestined they headed towards the computer lab figuring that was as good a place as any to start. Tai then looked down at his goggles the ones that signified the leader of the DigiDestined he then thought back to what Davis said to him.

Flashback

"Take these and give them to Tk like you wanted to do the first time because I am no longer a part of the team I quit." Davis said before walking off followed by the others.

End Flashback

"Tai what's wrong?" He heard Sora ask him he looked at Sora trying to speak but couldn't find his voice. Sora then held his hand smiling at him as Tai found the courage to speak.

"Why would Davis quit and why did he think that i wanted to make Tk leader the first time? What did the younger kids do to make him do something this drastic?" Tai asked confused as Sora hugged him.

"There there Tai it's going to be okay let's just confront the team then we can figure out how to make Davis to come back to us." Sora comforted him

"Yeah right you know I love you right?" He asked making Sora laughed

"You could mention it more often." Sora replied kissing her boyfriend on the lips. They continued walking until they ran into Matt who was sitting on a bench.

"Hey you two why have got Davis's goggles Tai?" Matt asked him

"Matt Davis's quit the team because apparently the younger DigiDestined insulted him behind his back." Sora told him Matt was silent until he nodded and deep sighed.

"Okay you guys go confront them now while I go find the others then we can all confront them and set them all straight because Tk and Kari should know better then to doubt a member of the team." Matt said getting up from the bench

"Sure Matt thanks." Tai said as Matt nodded and left when they entered the computer lab they saw the younger DigiDestined there waiting.

"Hey Tai what are you doing here and did you see Davis on your way over here because he's late probably in detention still." Yolei said making Tai and Sora look at each other then at the younger group who looked at them and shut up.

"You want to know where Davis is well I'll tell you he freakin quit the DigiDestined because apparently he heard you guys insulting him behind his back. Care to explain what he means by that?" Tai asked the group everyone looked at him shocked until Tk spoke up.

"What he can't quit the DigiDestined like that!" TK shouted as Tai slammed his googles onto the table making everyone go quiet as Tai glared at the blond.

"Well he did Tk I can't believe you guys would do such a thing this time you guys went too far!" Tai snapped Tai had never been this angry since Agumon was captured by the digimon emperor everyone looked down in shame they had gone too far this time they would insult Davis at every chance they had and he would just laugh it off but over time they would notice him with a glint of hurt in his eyes but they thought he was acting trying to draw attention to himself.

"So that just proves that Tk is the better leader because he would have our respect and he has experience you just made Davis leader because he saved your sister which Tk could have probably done." Yolei said that's when it hit Tai and Sora everyone on the team was disagreeing with Tai's decision about Davis being made the leader. They are going to have to regain Davis's trust and friendship back before he would come back.

Meanwhile Davis and the warriors were hanging out at Takuya's apartment Tommy and Takuya along with Shinya were playing a game on the Xbox while Koji Koichi and J.P were watching intently while Davis was on the balcony looking at the sun set the sky was a fiery orange with a tint of yellow Davis looked down at the street below as tears of sadness fell as Davis sobbed as he thought to himself aloud.

"Wonder how long before these guys insult me behind my back how long before I'm totally alone with nobody to call my friends." Davis said as he felt someone put there hand on his shoulder he looked over to see Takuya standing there smiling at him as were the rest of the group everyone smiling kindly at him as Demi-Veemon sat on Jp's head.

"You don't need to worry about us doing that Davis for the simple reason of because that we all respect you so you can trust us." Takuya said as Davis smiled at him then everyone when he looked at Zoe though he felt his heart soar he only felt this way when was around Kari could he be developing feelings for her at the same time Zoe was thinking the same thing about Davis.

"Could I actually have found someone that I could truly love?" They both asked themselves as everyone decided to go out for dinner they all decided on pizza they went to a place Davis said was a decent place and the food was good when they got there they all got ready to order soon the waiter came up.

"So what would you like kids?" She asked sweetly as they all ordered.

"I'll have two slices of pepperoni with a coca cola please." Takuya asked

"Same here." Both Tommy and Shinya said

"I'll have one slice of Hawaiian and a slice of pepperoni with a lemonade please." Koichi said

"I'll have two slices of the supreme pizza with a fanta please." Koji said

"I'll have four slices of Pepperoni with a diet coke." JP said

"I'll have one slice of vegetarian and one of meatlovers with a coke please." Zoe said smiling

"I'll have the same as she's having thanks." Davis said as the lady took down the orders

"What about me?" Demi-Veemon asked making everyone but Davis and the lady freak out because everyone in Odaiba already knew about digimon the waiter laughed.

"Sorry buddy let me guess three slices of cheese pizza with a large coke?" She asked as Demi-Veemon smiled and nodded jumping onto the table hopping around.

"Anything else buffalo wings or cheese-sticks?" She asked

"Buffalo wings thanks." Davis and Zoe said at the same time smiling then looking at each other and laughing at what had happened. Ten minutes later the pizza had arrived as everyone started to eat.

"So you gonna tell me how you guys got to the digital world?" Davis asked the group who smiled before they told of their adventures from Takuya turning into Agunimon which made Davis choke on his soda to how they as a team defeated the evil Lucemon and saved the digital world from certain destruction after the story Davis was gobsmacked at this.

"No way your telling me you guys can turn into digimon." He said as the others nodded

"Say tomorrow how about we hang out again maybe even go to the Digi-world see how it's doing?" Takuya asked to which everyone agreed but Davis was hesitant.

"Davis what's wrong?" Demi-Veemon asked him

"Well it's just a certain someone I know may lecture me about having to stay with the others that it is destiny that I became a DigiDestined." He said head down until Koji slammed his hand on the table.

"That's a load of crap no one can force you to stay with them and besides your not actually giving up on the digital world are you?" He said

"No I'm not who cares what some guardian says I'm my own man and if he can't see that then fudge him." Davis said smiling as everyone nodded as they all went home.

The End

read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own digimon

Chapter Three

The next day Davis and the warriors had snuck into the computer lab as Davis opened up a portal to the digital world.

"You guys ready to go?" Davis asked the group who nodded and smiled at him as he raised his D-3 to the screen as Zoe held onto him as did the others.

"DIGI-PORT OPEN" Davis said as they were engulfed in a bright light. When they looked around they found themselves in a field everyone looked around surprised and glad to be back.

"The digital world sure has changed since we were here." Koji said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys lets go and take a look around." JP said as everyone set off Takuya was in front followed by Tommy as well as Shinya who insisted on coming Koji and Koichi were behind them followed by JP and Zoe but Davis along with Veemon who were at the far back Davis kept looking around worrying about something.

"Davis what's wrong?" Veemon asked his friend worried about him. Davis looked down at him trying to smile but could only manage a half-hearted smile.

"Im fine buddy nothing to worry about." Davis said as he saw someone walk up to him he looked and saw Zoe smiling at him.

"Davis you can tell us what's wrong you can trust us." She said smiling at him as he noticed the others had stopped walking and were smiling at him. Davis took a deep breath he was truly glad to have people he could trust.

"Im just worried that that person I told you about could show up and try to make me go back to the others and abandon you guys." Davis said head down as everyone was silent until he felt someone hug him he looked up to see Zoe hugging him Davis slightly blushed at this thankfully nobody noticed.

"You don't need to be worried about that Davis because if he does we will support you no matter what." Koji told him smiling as everyone agreed smiling.

"Yeah you left the team of your own choice and nobody can say otherwise." Takuya

"Thanks you guys really now lets get going." Davis said smiling again as everyone cheered as they continued to explore they soon arrived at the primary village when they went to visit they saw two digimon that Takuya and the others recognised.

"Bokomon." Takuya said

"Neemon" Tommy said the two digimon looked at the two and were shocked and happy to see them.

"Takuya my boy it's good to see you all again." Bokomon said as they walked up to the children they then looked at Davis as Bokomon looked at his book flipping through the pages of the book.

"Um Z who are these guys?" Davis asked Zoe

"This is Bokomon and Neemon the two digimon that accompanied us when we were in the digital world." Zoe explained as Bokomon walked up to Davis making him look down at him.

"Are you by any chance Davis Motomyia the child of Miracles and inheritor of Courage and Friendship?" Bokomon asked him Davis nodded albeit slowly.

"Someone wishes to speak with you my boy please follow me." Bokomon said walking off as everyone looked at Davis who shrugged as he started to follow the digimon after ten minutes they had arrived at a castle made entirely of crystal.

"What is that?" Davis asked

"That my boy is the castle of Seraphimon one of the three celestial digimon." Bokomon said as they walked closer to the castle. When they arrived Bokomon opened the door and the group found themselves inside a glorious castle covered in crystal and standing there was an angel with ten golden wings.

"Lady Ophanimon we have brought the child of Miracles as you have asked." Bokomon said the angel looked at Davis and Veemon with a smile that radiated kindness and love.

"Welcome Davis and Veemon I am Opanimon one of the three celestial digimon charged with protecting the digital world." She said kindly

"Hi so do you have a reason to see us?" Veemon asked her

"I have called you because there is a threat to the digital world that I am afraid the children cannot face alone." She informed them sadly.

"What don't tell me Cherubimon's gone crazy again." Takuya said

"No nothing like that but all will be explained shortly." She said as she motioned for the group to follow her they did as they were told and soon they were greeted by two more angels.

"Allow me to introduce Seraphimon and Cherubimon the other two of the celestial digimon." Ophanimon said as the two angels bowed towards the children.

"It is good to see you all again my friends and you as well Davis and Veemon." Seraphimon nodded but he then laid eyes on Shinya who hid behind Takuya.

"Do not be afraid child we mean no harm to you." Opanimon said as Shinya stepped out from behind his brothers back.

"So what's this about is Lucemon trying to come back or something?" Koichi asked the three angels.

"No I'm afraid that the enemy is a greater force then Lucemon." Cherubimon said shocking everyone.

"Your serious but I thought you guys said Lucemon was the toughest opponent that you faced." Davis said to the others who were in shock.

"We do not know who this threat is but we called you here Davis because we need the help of the child of miracles." Seraphimon said

"Oh great don't tell me I have to get the others to help us as well." Davis said

"You must try to unite the DigiDestined or you won't stand a chance against them." Opanimon said smiling.

"Okay but what can I do if the others won't even listen to me?" Davis asked the angels as Bokomon walked up to Davis.

"May I have you digivice and d-terminal?" He asked Davis hesitated but then gave him his digivice and d-terminal Bokomon then walked over to the angels.

"I believe you should try what you thought off Lord Seraphimon." Bokomon said as the angel nodded as he took the items soon they glowed as they combined into a D-Tector like the others but it was golden with blue buttons and a red grip.

"Whoa what just happened?" Davis asked as the digivice flew into his hands.

"This is a D-Tector Davis but unlike the others the three Digi-eggs that you possess of Courage Friendship and of your own Miracles will allow you to evolve into digimon Veemon can still digivolve to his champion level through this as well so don't worry about not being to help." Seraphimon explained as Davis looked at the D-Tector then back to the angels he smiled at them.

"Thank you I won't forget this." Davis said bowing to the angels who smiled and bowed back as the group left.

"So should we try out what your digimon you can turn into?" Takuya asked before Davis could reply they heard an explosion nearby they went to check it out when they arrived they saw Tk Kari Cody and Yolei fighting a Mammothmon and they were losing badly.

"Lets go guys we need to help." Davis said pointing his D-Tector at Veemon as he Digivolved into Ex-Veemon and charged the Mammothmon.

"VEE LASER" Ex-Veemon sent out an x shaped laser hitting the Mammothmon drawing his attention away from the others.

"It's Ex-Veemon." Cody said as the others watched from the trees.

"TUSK CRUSHER" Mammothmon fired his tusks at Ex-Veemon who dodged one but the other hit him sending him down to the ground.

"Oh this isn't good Davis now would be a good time to help." Takuya said to Davis who nodded as he pulled out his D-Tector as a ring of data appeared on his hand as he was surrounded by data.

"EXECUTE COURAGE ARMOUR EVOLUTION" He said as flame surrounded him as a image of Flamedramon Veemon and Ex-Veemon appeared behind him as his body changed into a more buff and taller man with dragon wings a helmet like Flamedramon's only without the horn and lastly he had a sword with a red hilt and an orange blade.

"FlareDramon the Dragon of Courage" The new digimon said as he flew into aid his friend.

"Hey you walking shag carpet up here!" FlraeDramon shouted Mammothmon looked at him and roared.

"TUSK CRUSHER" Mammothmon launched his tusks again but FlareDramon flew elegantly dodging the attack he flew in and slashed his sword sending a wave of flame at the digimon making him roar in pain as everyone watched the new digimon fight the ultimate level digimon.

"Who is this guy?" Yolei asked

"I don't know but he seems to be holding his own." TK said slightly angry someone else was doing his job for him.

"FREEZING BREATH" Mammothmon launched a sub-zero blast of energy at FlareDramon but he flew out of the way as flames surrounded his hands.

"SOLAR FLARE" FlareDramon launched multiple balls of flame at the digimon he roared in pain as the attack hit him making Mammothmon retreat. FlareDramon the landed by the DigiDestined

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah we're fine but who are you?" Tk asked bitterly as Ex-Veemon walked up to them

"Thanks for the help stranger I would of been a goner if you hadn't help." Ex-Veemon said smiling at FlareDramon.

"No thanks are needed I'm glad I could help." FlareDramon said smiling before he took to the sky's flying away and landing next to the others before turning back into Davis who was panting as Ex-Veemon came through the trees before he turned back into Veemon.

"Davis that was awesome you sure handled him." Shinya said smiling at Davis who smiled back at him.

"Yeah but how are you going to persuade the others to help us?" JP said

"Im not sure but we have to try but for now lets go home." Davis said as everyone headed home but before they left Bokomon and Neemon came and found them as Bokomon handed a D-Tector to Shinya.

"Seraphimon told us to give this to you this holds the spirits of earth." Bokomon said as Shinya stared at his D-Tector in awe.

"Hey why don't you guys come with us back home." Davis asked which surprised the two digimon at the show if kindness they nodded as they all went home when they got back to the computer lab they quickly left before anyone noticed when they got outside Bokomon and Neemon went with Takuya and Shinya to their home but before that everyone looked at Davis.

"Hey Davis want to go to the movies tomorrow?" Takuya asked

"Sure but you guys don't mind if I bring a friend with me?" Davis asked the group.

"Not at all we would like to meet him." Zoe said smiling as everyone parted ways.

The End

Read And Review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own digimon

Chapter Four

Davis was standing outside the movie theatre waiting for his friends and someone else he hoped would come this person was Ken Ichijoji the former digimon emperor who Davis had offered the olive branch to but he had refused.

Flashback

Ken was walking across the bridge in Tamachi when he saw Davis standing there waiting for him smiling at him.

"Hey Ken." He greeted

"Why are you here Davis you come to remind me on how much a monster I was." Ken asked

"Nope I simply wanted to ask you something which was do you want to go to the movies later today please?" Davis asked looking at him

"Why you should hate me your team does so why not you?" Ken asked

"Listen Ken I'm no longer a part of the DigiDestined I quit the team and found some new friends and I would like for you to meet them." He explained as Ken looked at him in shock.

"You quit the team why?" He asked

"Turns out they never wanted me to be a part of the team let alone the leader of the group so I quit and joined another group of DigiDestined." Davis explained to him Ken actually smiled at him.

"I will think about it goodbye." Ken said as he went home.

End Flashback

"Hey Davis." He heard a voice he turned looking in the direction and saw Ken walking up to him smiling a little.

"Hi ken the others should be here soon. So what convinced you to come?" Davis asked

"My mother insisted I came when she heard you invited me." Ken said happy

"Hey Davis over here." They heard a voice they turned to see Takuya and the other warriors along with Bokomon and Neemon walking up to them.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet Ken Ichijoji the person I was telling you about." Davis said introducing Ken to the warriors.

"Hello nice to meet you." Ken said.

"Let me introduce the group this is Takuya Kanbara." Davis said pointing at Takuya "This is Koji and his older twin brother Koichi." Davis said pointing at the brothers "This is Tommy and JP" Davis said pointing at the two." And this is Bokomon and Neemon." Davis said pointing at the two digimon. "And this is Zoe Orimoto" Davis said finishing the introductions everyone smiled and waved at Ken who smiled back.

"Nice to meet you all so you are DigiDestined as well?" Ken asked the group

"Yeah except we don't have digimon except these two we use the spirits of the ten legendary warriors to become digimon." Takuya explained

"Really you know Ive read about something similar to this." Ken said

"Enough talking lets watch a movie." Davis shouted making everyone laugh good heartily as they entered the movies.

"So which movie do you want to watch guys?" Davis asked the group.

"How about Death Race?" JP asked earning a bop on the head from Davis

"We can't with Tommy and Shinya JP." Davis said

"How about the new TMNT movie?" Tommy asked everyone thought for a moment then everyone nodded and went to get tickets or snacks Takuya Koji and Koichi got tickets while Ken Davis and Zoe got snacks and drinks while Tommy and Shinya played some games. A few minutes later they all entered the movie as the movie started to play. Takuya sat next to Shinya and Tommy Koji and Koichi sat next to either JP or Ken Davis sat beside Zoe who had rested her head on his shoulder Davis smiled at this he put his arm around her they looked at each other emerald eyes met chocolate eyes as they smiled at each other as the turtles started to battle one of the thirteen monsters.

"This is awesome Huh?" Davis asked Zoe who nodded.

"Thanks for inviting Bokomon and Neemon to stay here." She said

"No problem and thank you for accepting Ken into the group. He deserves a second chance after all he has done." He said smiling at her who smiled back. After the movie everyone was leaving the movie when they saw the younger group of DigiDestined as well as the older DigiDestined they walked the other way hoping to avoid a confrontation but fate was a cruel mistress.

"Hey Davis over here." TK said as Davis looked towards them everyone then noticed Ken hiding behind the group.

"What the hell are you doing with Ken Davis he's the enemy!" TK shouted

"Last time I checked I can do what I want because I am no longer a DigiDestined TK!" Davis shouted walking towards him getting in the blonds face.

"Have you forgotten he was the Digimon Emperor he could still be evil and is using you how can you be so thick headed!?" TK shouted back at Davis

"Im the thick headed one your the child of hope yet you have so little of it!" Davis shouted

"Stop being so stubborn Davis and come back to where you belong as part of the team NOW!" TK shouted the last bit but soon regretted it as Davis had dropped him to the floor with a hard right hook to the nose. TK held his nose as it started to bleed.

"Team what team!? Oh you mean this group of stubborn jackasses who constantly talk bad about me who insult me behind my back who treat the dirt under their shoes with more respect! Im no member of the team none of you ever wanted me as a member of the team let alone the leader the only reason Tai made me leader was because I saveed his pathetic sister!" Davis shouted at Tk as everyone let him continue.

"You know what Tk no matter how hard I tried to prove myself to everyone you never gave me the chance everyone always listened to you and not me when you wanted to run from a fight everyone did but when I wanted to keep fighting because I knew we could win you all argued and ran away then came back and fought then scolded me on my choice to stay. Matt even scolded me for complaining about my sister but he was doing the same thing five seconds later!" Davis shouted glaring at the older blonde.

"Then there's Kari the person who I had always liked and tried my best to get her to notice me she was my first real friend then you come into the picture and she ignores me not even returning a phone call because she's gone all ditzy fangirl for you. No matter what I did she always ignored me not once thanking me for anything I did it was always you you you!" Davis continued to rant letting all of his emotions out the warriors looked at him in sadness then the others in anger as Davis continued to talk.

"Then there's Yolei who thinks she is better then everyone else more so with me she always argues with me and complains about everything unless she wants to do it she rubs her intelligence in my face I know I can never be a A+ student but just because I don't like school doesn't mean I'm not smart. She constantly mocks me thinking she knows more about the digital world then me but she doesn't she's new to it as well!" Davis shouted glaring at Yolei

"Im no longer a member of the team so don't treat me as such I want nothing to do with you any of you lets see how long you last under TK's leadership because everyone always wanted him as leader so lets see if you can make the tough choices and not get the whole team killed!" Davis finished shouting.

"Davis your being unreasonable besides we all know you would come back if I asked you always did what I asked you just like the loyal dog that you are." Kari said before anyone could react Zoe ran past Davis and smacked Kari across the face making her fall to the ground.

"How dare you talk to him like that you have no right to treat him like that after everything he has done for you you talk to him like that and from what he told me you were always kind to him but I now see that was a ruse your nothing but selfish shallow and cold!" Zoe said as she left the child of light on the floor.

"Davis wait tomorrow how about me and you have a battle in the digital world Angemon vs Ex-Veemon see who's stronger!" TK said to which Davis nodded as he and the warriors left.

"Are you nuts fighting him tomorrow Davis?" Takuya said

"No because I'm going to fight Angemon." Davis Sid with a smirk as everyone went home.

The next day in the digital world Davis and the warriors were waiting for Tk and the DigiDestined to arrive ten minutes later they saw Tk and Angemon walk up followed by the others who came.

"Where is Ex-Veemon?" Angemon asked

"Change of plans your fighting me pal." Davis said as the DigiDestined looked at him wide eyed as he pulled out his D-Tector as a ring of data surrounded his hand.

"EXECUTE COURAGE ARMOUR EVOLUTION" Davis cried as flames surrounded him as he evolved.

"FlareDramon the Dragon of Courage" Davis said and in his place was the digimon that saved the others from the Mammothmon the other looked on in shock as they had just witnessed Davis turn into a digimon he then flew up into the air.

"Whenever your ready angel boy!" He shouted down to Angemon who took off ready to fight Angemon attack with his staff but Davis blocked with his sword as flames surrounded his blade FlareDramon swung his blade sending a wave of flame at the angel who flew out of the way just in time.

"HAND OF FATE" Angemon sent out a burst of light at FlareDramon but he blocked with his wings as flames surrounded his hands.

"SOLAR FLARE" FlareDramon sent out a stream of flames from his hands Angemon spun his staff blocking the attack but FlareDramon was the surrounded in flames as he charged the angel.

"MAGMA ROCKET" FlareDramon said as he hit Angemon sending him to the groun as he turned back into Patamon.

"Davis how could you!?" TK shouted as FlareDramon turned back into Davis who just looked at him.

"You put your digimon up to this so this is your fault you should have said no when you realised he was facing me." Davis said walking away leaving the other DigiDestined speechless at what they just saw.

The End

Read and Review

I apologise if you think I'm bashing on Tk and Kari but you have to admit they had this coming after what they did to Davis.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own digimon

Chapter Five

After the battle between FlareDramon and Angemon the DigiDestined both young and old were back in the computer lab.

"I can't believe Davis can become a digimon." Izzy said as Mimi sat on his lap

"Yeah and what's worse is he doesn't want to be a part of the team anymore." Sora said as Tk looked at Patamon who was resting from the battle.

"It's all your fault what were you guys thinking!" Tai shouted at the younger kids.

"We uh we didn't think." Cody said defeated

"Yeah and now Davis is with another group of DigiDestined." Joe said calmly he always kept a level head no matter what.

"Big deal it was his choice to leave anyway so he can deal with it." TK said shocking the older kids.

"Tk how can you say that about him have you forgotten what he said to you when you confronted him?" Tai asked him restraining himself from tearing the child of hope a new A-hole.

"Davis was just overreacting like he always does. It's only a matter of time until he comes crawling back." Yolei said as the younger kids except for Cody nodded.

"How can you think that look what we said to him we betrayed his trust he was our friend and we treated him like dirt." Cody said

"Hey you bad mouthed him to." TK said

"I only stated the obvious and you guys kept going in your insults and may I remind you that he only had problems with you Yolei Kari and Matt that's it." Cody said defending Davis as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"That was weird Cody's living up to his crest of reliability Huh Joe?" Tai asked the doctor who was smiling albeit slightly. Later when Tai and Sora as well as Izzy and Mimi were walking home they all looked at each other.

"Guys we need to try to talk to Davis tomorrow at least I have to because I feel it's my fault I didn't support him as much as I should have." Tai said to the other three as they nodded.

"Okay Tai we understand I think you need to also clear up the reason you made him leader in the first place because he says you only made him leader because he saved Kari that one time." Izzy told him as he and Mimi went of to Izzy's apartment while Tai walked Sora back to her apartment.

The Next Day

"Wait Zoe you want me to do what with you?" Davis asked Zoe who chuckled and smiled at him.

"I wanted to go clothes shopping today I haven't in ages and maybe we can get you some new clothes." Zoe told him as Davis reluctantly agreed.

"Okay but I'm not carrying all of your bags got it." Davis said to her who nodded smiling as they went to the mall they went to the boys store first and got Davis a new pair of jeans and cargo pants as well as a red and blue T-Shirt.

"Hey Davis what do you think of this jacket?" Zoe asked him as she held a blue and red jacket.

"That looks cool but what would you say If I wanted the crest of miracles on the back of it?" Davis asked her

"I think it would look fantastico" (Not sure if you say it like that.) Zoe said smiling at him as they walked towards the counter and paid for their stuff as they headed to the tailor to fix up the jacket.

"Hello kids what may I do for you?" The lady asked

"Excuse me but can you put this symbol on this jacket?" Zoe asked the lady showing her the crest of miracles the lady smiled and nodded as she took the jacket ten minutes later she was done when Davis put the jacket on when he looked in the mirror he saw how good he looked.

"So Z how do I look." He asked

"You look great Davis but its missing something." She told him as they walked through the mall until Davis walked into a store that had a pair of goggles with a red strap blue lenses and golden rims. He looked at Zoe smiling as she saw the goggles and nodded so they bought them as they were entering the food court they saw Tai and Sora on a date when they saw them Tai walked up to them.

"Hey Davis can I talk to you please I need to set the record straight just hear me out." Tai said as Davis looked at Zoe who smiled at him.

"Ok but can we join you guys I'm kinda hungry?" Davis asked him who nodded as they sat with Sora and Tai.

"Hi Davis nice goggles." Sora said smiling as Tai looked at the new goggles.

"_It looks like he was serious about not coming back_." Tai thought

"Tai what did you want to speak to me about anyway? I already told you I'm not coming back to the team." Davis said to him

"David listen I need to clarify on why I made you the leader. It wasn't because you saved Kari though I'm grateful you did but it wasn't that or that you had the only digimon that could digivolve at the time. I made you the leader because I knew you were ready sure you made mistakes but you learned from them you may have tried to force Veemon to digivolve and you got better results then me he Digivolved to Ex-Veemon. I made you leader because I knew you would make the tough decisions when you came to it unlike Tk who won't make the tough choices thats going to put them all in danger. Davis your ready for it don't throw away something just because some talk bad about you I respect you as do Sora Izzy Mimi and Joe even Cody wants to make amends for what he has done." Tai finished talking to him as Davis smiled at him and Sora

"Thanks Tai but I'm not coming back I mean Tk can't possibly be doing worse then me can he?" Davis asked them who looked away or down.

"Guys what's TK done?" Davis asked the two seriously.

"They've gone to the Digiworld and we haven't heard from them in a while." Sora said as Davis and Zoe nodded.

"We'll go look for them and help them for old times sake but if there hurt I'm going to hurt Tk." Davis said serious as the duo of Courage and Love nodded as the two headed for a computer and to get Veemon.

In the Digital World

"Okay guys the signals that way." Davis said as Veemon Digivolved into Ex-Veemon while Zoe spirit evolved into Kazemon which mad Davis blush at the sight.

"Okay you think I should try my beast spirit?" He asked the two

"Couldn't hurt." Kazemon said smiling as Davis was surrounded by data.

"EXECUTE FRIENDSHIP ARMOUR EVOLUTION" Davis roared in pain as electricity surrounded him as an image of Veemon Ex-Veemon and Raidramon appeared behind him as he evolved.

"THUNDRAMON THE THUNDER STORM OF FRIENDSHIP" The new beast said he looked like Raidramon only his armour was silver with blue lines and he had three blades on his head as well as the three spikes on his back.

"Whoa Davis you look cool." Ex-Veemon said as Kazemon smiled at him

"Lets go guys." Thundramon said as he took off at lightning speed they arrived to see two ultimates one looked like a mummy while the other was a giant spider attacking the group who were losing badly.

"There in trouble." Kazemon said as Thundramon charged the two.

"GRAND THUNDER" Thundramon's three blades on his head sparked electricity as he blasted the mummy.

"Who's that?" Cody asked

"No idea." Yolei said as Ex-Veemon swooped in

"VEE-LASER" He fired a orange x shaped beam from his chest hitting the spider in the face.

"HURRICANE WAVE" Kazemon sent out pink tornadoes at the two ultimates sending them back.

"NECROPHOBIA" Mummymon fired his gun at Kazemon but Thundramon jumped in the way taking the hit as he turned back to Davis he was then grabbed by Arukenimon by the throat and was being choked.

"Davis!" Zoe shouted in worry.

"Davis!" Ex-Veemon shouted

"Ex-Veemon." Davis gasped as the crest of miracles glowed as did Ex-Veemon

"EX-VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO CYBERDRAMON" In Ex-Veemon's place stood a vicious looking dragon with four wings sharp claws and his face was covered by a helmet no horn visible.

"Whoa he Digivolved" Tk said as Cyberdramon charged kicking Mummymon away and turning towards Arukenimon who was frozen in fear as she dropped Davis as he gasped for air.

"DESOLATION CLAW" Cyberdramon fired a burst of energy from his hands hitting Arukenimon and deleting her never to be reborn shocking TK's group but not Davis or Kazemon. Cyberdramon then grabbed Mummymon by the throat as the mummy soiled his bandages.

"Please spare me I don't know anything I only followed Arukenimon because I loved her please I'm telling the truth." He begged

"Cyberdramon let him go." Davis said

"As you wish." Cyberdramon growled as he put Mummymon down and he ran off.

"You guys okay?" Davis asked the group.

"Thanks for the help Davis." Cody said bowing

"Cody what are you talking about Davis just destroyed a digimon or more like his partner did." TK said as he looked at Davis and noticed the new goggles and jacket.

"So I guess your not coming back to the team because you got those new goggles?" TK asked him as Davis nodded.

"Yeah though Cody I accept your apology." Davis said making the young boy smile at him as Cody and Armadillomon waked over to him.

"You don't mind me joining you guys do you?" Cody asked Davis Kazemon and Cyberdramon either nodded or smiled at the boy as Kazemon picked Davis up and Cyberdramon picked up Cody and Armadillomon as they flew back to the digiport leaving the others behind.

When they got back they saw Tai and Sora waiting there long with Izzy and Mimi.

"Hey Davis are you guys alright?" Izzy asked him helping him up

"Yeah I'm fine and guess what Ex-Veemon reached his ultimate level today and destroyed Arukenimon." Davis said smiling a bit.

"Nice work Davis I'm proud of you." Tai said smiling making Davis smile back as he Zoe Veemon Cody and Armadillomon left.

"Oh by the way Izzy look up the Ten Legendary Warriors." Davis said to him who nodded and smiled.

"I was worried about you today Davis and thanks for saving me from Mummymon." Zoe said smiling at him as Davis grabbed her hand.

"Hey Z I was wondering something and that was do you want to bemygirlfriend." Davis rushed the last bit because he was nervous as hell.

"Sorry Davis I didn't catch the last bit." Zoe teased

"Will you please be my girlfriend Zoe Orimoto?" Davis asked her expecting her to refuse but instead Zoe kissed him on the lips he was shocked but returned the kiss quickly when air became an issue they broke the kiss.

"Wait till the others find out." Davis said as he and Zoe chuckled then kissed again.

The End

Bam boom baby there finally a couple but I'm not don with this story yet

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own digimon

Chapter Six

The next day in the park Davis along with Veemon Cody and Zoe were meeting up with the other warriors and Ken to tell them the news.

"Hey Davis Veemon Z over here guys." They saw the rest of the group walking up to them they smiled until they saw Cody and Armadillomon standing there.

"Who's this guy wasn't he with the others?" Koji asked him looking at the youngest DigiDestined who hid behind Davis.

"Calm down Koji this is Cody Hida and his partner Armadillomon. They wanted to see if they could join the group." Davis said smiling at him as Tommy and Shinya walked up to him smiling.

"Hi I'm Tommy and this is Shinya nice to meet ya." Tommy said to Cody who smiled at the warriors of ice and earth.

"Hi nice to meet you." Cody said bowing slightly making everyone chuckle at his politeness.

"Hey Cody don't be so formal were all friends here." Davis said to him looking at everyone who smiled even Ken was smiling.

"So what did you guys want to tell us anyways?" JP asked the warrior of wind and the child of Miracles who then held each others hand before smiling at the group.

"Take a guess." Davis said simply as everyone looked at the two confused until they got it and smiled at them even JP.

"Well I'll be damned congratulations guys." Takuya said smiling

"Yeah we were wondering when you two would get together you were making it blatantly obvious that you liked each other but both of you were to stubborn to make a move." Koji said smiling

"It was that obvious Huh?" Zoe asked the group who nodded.

"Wait until the others find out Tai and Matt are probably going to have a conniption fit or something." Davis said as everyone laughed and walked off together.

"So guys how have Bokomon and Neemon been?" Davis asked Takuya and Shinya

"There alright it took us an hour to convince our parents that they weren't bad and that they weren't hallucinating but eventually we managed to convince them to allow Bokomn and Neemon to stay." Takuya said

"Yeah they even help around the house sometimes although Neemon is clumsy he keeps breaking stuff." Shinya sighed defeated as everyone chuckled at their misfortune.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Ken asked the group who stopped to think.

"We could go to the digital world again and visit Ophanimon." Koichi said everyone thought about it before nodding as they went to get Bokomon and Neemon before heading off to visit the angel in the Digiworld.

Meanwhile in Kari's apartment she was looking in the mirror at her reflection thinking about what had transpired between her and Davis.

"What have I done I'm a monster I should have never talked to Davis like that I was such a monster I've never spoken to anyone like that before in my entire life. Zoe was right I'm selfish shallow and cold. I'm such an idiot!" She shouted as she punched her mirror shattering it into pieces as Tai came rushing in through the door he saw his sister crying her hand bloody and glass everywhere.

"Kari what's wrong?" Tai asked her

"Tai tell me and be completely honest with me do you think I was a bad friend to Davis?" She asked him who was shocked.

"You want me to be honest?. I think you could have been nicer what Davis said was true he was truly hurt by what you said to him you were his first friend and he really tried his best to make you notice him. You guys did everything together when you guys were little but ever since Tk came back you have been ignoring Davis so he feels alone and heartbroken that his first friend would forget him so easily. Kari give him time then try to make amends." Tai told her in a comforting big brotherly way. Kari looked up at him and wiped her tears before smiling at him.

"I will try Tai but I'm not sure if he will even talk to me for what I said to him." Kari said

"Hey hey Davis will forgive you if your sincere about it just give him some time okay." Tai said to Kari as he hugged her.

"Yeah maybe thanks Tai." She said as Tai smiled at left her alone for awhile. Meanwhile in the digital world Davis Zoe and the others along with Bokomon and Neemon were visiting the celestial digimon.

"So guys have you made any progress on who the bad guy is this time?" Takuya asked them who looked at them sadly.

"Im afraid not but we know it is an enemy that neither you or the DigiDestined have faced before and that is why you need to unite together if you are to have a hope at winning." Seraphimon informed them.

"Looks like there is no way around it we need to at least talk to them and try to get them to work with us." Ken said to which Cody nodded

"Yeah but lets talk to them tomorrow right now me and Zoe have got a date." Davis said as he and Zoe left the group and the three celestial digimon smiling at this.

"Davis sure has got over the others talking bad about him Huh guys?" Takuya said as they nodded and decided to head home.

"So Z what do you want to do?" Davis asked Zoe smiling at her.

"Maybe we could just fly around the Digiworld for a while along with Veemon." Zoe suggested as Davis smiled as he nodded at Veemon who then Digivolved to Ex-Veemon as both Davis and Zoe evolved into either FlareDramon or Kazemon they then took to the air as they flew through the skies while Ex-Veemon flew below them to give them some room.

"This is great Huh Kazemon?" FlareDramon asked the warrior of wind as they flew through some clouds.

"Yeah it really is I'm happy I'm with you Davis." She smiled at him

"As am I to be with you Zoe and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world ever." Davis said as he held her hand as they flew they both smiled at each other.

"I love you Davis I really do." Zoe said

"I know and I love you to." Davis said as they decided to head home followed by Ex-Veemon as the sun started to set turning the sky into a beautiful mixture of yellow orange pink and red.

Later that week Davis had decided to call a meeting where everyone was to meet up. Davis and Zoe were heading towards the meeting place at Tai's apartment it was the best place because Tai's parents were out for the rest of the day so it was the perfect place.

"Are you ready for this Davis?" Zoe asked me holding my hand as I looked at her.

"Yeah I'm ready we at least have to try to work together if we don't were screwed." Davis said as he kissed Zoe on the cheek. When they got there they knocked on the door and Kari opened the door.

"Um hi Davis come in everyones waiting for you to." Kari said to the couple leading them inside when they went into the living room they saw the warriors along with Ken and Cody along with their digimon as well as Bokomon and Neemon on one side while the DigiDestined where on the other side. Davis sighed as he could sense the hostility.

"This is going to be difficult." Davis thought as everyone looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"Thanks for coming guys I know this may be difficult for some of you but bear with it please." Davis said as everyone nodded

"So what's this about Davis?" Tai asked him

"Well we've reason to believe that a new threat is coming and is to strong for either team alone. So I suggest we try to work together until we deal with the threat what do ya say?" Davis asked everyone who stayed silent until Tk spoke.

"So do you know who the bad guy is Davis?" He asked him

"No sorry but it's an enemy neither team have faced before so that's why we should team up." Davis said hoping that everyone would at least agree to work together for now. Everyone was silent for quite some time Davis was starting to lose hope so he just hung his head.

"Alright Davis we will try to work together for now." He heard Matt say which surprised him and made him smile.

"Thanks guys I truly appreciate this." Davis smiled at the group as Zoe held his hand making the DigiDestined particularly Kari and Yolei look at them and for Sora and Mimi to smile while everyone else watched intrigued.

"Hey Davis why's she holding you hand?" Yolei asked the couple who just smiled at her as she pieced it together as well as Kari.

"Wait you two are a couple since when!?" Yolei asked or more like shouted

"About a week ago ever since Cyberdramon destroyed Arukenimon" Davis smiled as Yolei looked like a fish out of water while Kari looked slightly hurt.

"Hey Kari what's wrong?" Davis asked her concern written on his face for the child of light.

"Nothing Davis congratulations though your really lucky." Kari said trying to dodge the question. Davis seemed to accept that but Tai saw that she was nervous around him worried about what might Davis say to her. As everyone started to leave Kari pulled Davis aside saying she needed to talk to her.

"Yeah Kari what is it?" Davis asked

"Listen Davis I'm so sorry for the way I acted I was such a bitch to you. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked Davis as she started to cry. Davis hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Yes Kari I can forgive you I know that it wasn't like you to say all those things I was just hurt that you could think that way about me and yet not say anything to me about it if you told me to stop asking you out and that I would have done Kari your my very first friend. I'd be an idiot to not forgive you Kari." Davis said as Kari stopped crying as she looked at him smiling.

"Feel better?" Davis asked her

"Yeah thanks and I am truly happy you and Zoe are together." Kari finished saying as Davis left with Zoe.

"That was a nice thing you did forgiving Kari. She deserved it." Zoe smiled at Davis as they kissed in the moonlight.

The End

Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own digimon

I apologise for not updating earlier but I've been more focused on my other story The Duo of Miracles and the Hazard.

Chapter Seven The True Enemy Daemon

We join the warriors in the digital world taking out some left over control spires everyone had evolved while Veemon Wormmon and Armadillomon Digivolved to their champion forms.

"VEE LASER." Ex-Veemon destroyed five control spires

"SPIKING STIKE." Stingmon destroyed half a dozen of them.

"TAIL HAMMER." Ankylomon took out several more.

"PYRO PUNCH."

"SHADOW METEOR."

"THUNDER FIST."

"SEISMIC SLEDGE"

"SOLAR FLARE."

"HOWLING STAR."

"HURRICANE GALE."

"BLIZZARD BLASTER."

"Man that digimon emperor sure made a lot of these things." Zephyrmon said flying next to FlareDramon.

"I know but at least were making progress. Don't worry so much Z." FlareDramon kissed her on the cheek making her blush.

"Please cut the mushy stuff till we save the world!" Agunimon shouted from below up to the two warriors who looked down at him before FlareDramon threw flames down at him making him jump twenty feet in the air as everyone else sweat dropped.

"My bad please continue the mushy crap." Agunimon apologised to them as everyone shook their heads at the exchange.

"So you think we can trust the others when the time comes?" KendoGarurumon asked everyone.

"I hope so guys but I can't help think that the final battle is almost upon us." FlareDramon said to everyone as they all decided to head home.

Meanwhile far away in lonely mountain concealed within shadows a being of pure evil and darkness was deep in thought.

"My time has finally come. Now it is time to destroy the DigiDestined and the warriors!" The being said as he blasted the side of mountain as he chuckled madly and flew away.

"Did you all feel that?" Seraphimon asked his two counterparts.

"He has come it is time for the final battle. I pray that the children are ready." Opanimon said sadly.

"We must contact them immediately before its to late." Cherubimon said as the other two celestial digimon nodded.

Meanwhile back in the human world Davis and Zoe were sitting on a bench in the park enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I love the park it's so peaceful." Zoe said cuddling up to Davis who nodded as he put his arm around her.

"You want to know what I love?" He asked her

"Sure what do you love Davis?" Zoe asked him as he kissed her on the lips.

"That answer your question?" He asked her she blushed and nodded dumbly. They then saw Kari and Tk walk up to them Davis smiled at Kari who smiled back she had gotten better ever since Davis forgave her for how she acted.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Davis asked the duo of light and hope.

"Tk has something he needs to get of his chest right Tk?" Kari said as she pushed Tk a little towards the duo of miracles and wind.

"Okay okay Kari I'm going to do it don't rush me." TK said as Davis stood up.

"Yeah Tk what do you want to get off your chest?" Davis asked him as Tk took a few breaths.

"Listen Davis I just wanted to say I'm sorry." TK said but Davis stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you before I shouldn't have said those things about you. I'm sorry that I doubted your place as the leader of the group I thought that I could do a better job but now I know that Tai chose you for a reason so please can you forgive a old friend?" TK asked him

"After everything that has happened you think I can forgive so easily?" Davis asked coldly before he patted Tk on the back making him look at him in confusion.

"Good thing I can forgive so easily because I couldn't fight this battle without my most trusted friend." Davis smiled at the blond making him Kari and Zoe smile.

"Thank you Davis. Hey wait most trusted friend since when?" TK asked looking at him in shock.

"Since you apologised." Davis said making Tk sweat drop and Zoe and Kari to laugh.

"See you two later." Davis said as he and Zoe walked back to Davis's apartment. When Davis opened the door he saw that no one was home.

"Looks like it's just you and me for a while Zoe." Davis said smiling as he kissed Zoe on the lips which she gladly returned. They then sat in the couch and watched some tv while they waited for Jun and Davis's parents to come home. After another hour they finally came home.

"Hey Davis were home oh hey Zoe." Jun greeted the blonde haired girl who smiled as she cuddled up to Davis again. As they were enjoying some lunch Davis's D-Terminal went off as he opened it to see that he got an email from Izzy asking them to head over to his apartment because they have heard from the three celestial digimon about the threat that they were facing.

"Come on Z we need to go to Izzy's he says that they've made some progress on who the evil is were facing." Davis said as he rushed out the door followed by Veemon and Zoe after ten minutes they made it to Izzy's apartment and knocked on the door to which Izzy opened the door.

"Hey guys your on time for once." Izzy joked as he let the three in as they entered the living room Davis sat next to Ken as Zoe sat on his lap.

"So what's going on Izzy you said that you've made progress as to who the bad guy we're facing is?" TK said

"Well from what the three celestial digimon told me this digimon was an evil that was thought to be long ago destroyed." Izzy said as everyone listened intently as to what he was telling them.

"Who is this guy it can't be Lucemon we destroyed him?" Koji asked

"His name is Daemon and he is very powerful even more so then Lucemon was." Izzy said as everyone looked at each other in shock.

"What can we do Izzy?" Mimi asked him holding his hand making him look at her and smile.

"We need to face this guy together are you all with me?" Davis asked the group who all nodded and smiled at him.

"It feels good to have the old Davis back." TK smiled at his leader

"Your damn right the old Davis is back but don't worry Z your the only girl for me." Davis said as he kissed Zoe on the cheek making the girls awe and the boys look away.

"How did Davis get someone like her lucky bastard." Tai asked Matt who shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as Sora smacked Tai on the shoulder making him look at her.

"What I'm not good enough?" She asked pretending to be angry.

"No your perfect for me Sora and don't you forget." Tai said to Sora who kissed him on the cheek making him blush and everyone look away.

"Okay if we've all finished making out can we please get back to the situation at hand we need to be ready." Takuya said as everyone agreed and for the next hour and a half talked about how they were going to deal with Daemon when the time for the battle came. In the end they came up with a perfect plan or that's what Tai called it everyone them left and headed home.

"So Zoe are you ready to save the world again?" Davis asked his girlfriend who smiled and nodded as they kissed each other as they walked of into the sunset.

The next day while everyone was in the park the sky started to darken as everyone knew that Daemon was on his way everyone had got their digimon so they could fight him.

"DigiDestined the time has come for you to be destroyed!" Daemon roared as he flew appeared in front of them.

"You don't scare us you big bully!" Tommy shouted at the demon who just laughed at him.

"You think that you children can defeat me I am the strongest digimon alive and no one can stop me!" He shouted as everyone nodded at each other as the warriors took out their D-Tectors and everyone else pointed their Digivices at their digimon.

"Lets do this!" They all shouted as their Digivice's glowed.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO WARGREYMON"

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO METALGARURUMON"

"BIYOMON ULTIMATE DIGIVOLVE TO GARUDAMON"

"TENTOMON ULTIMATE DIGIVOLVE TO MEGAKABUTERIMON"

"PALMON ULTIMATE DIGIVOLVE TO LILLYMON"

"GOMAMON ULTIMATE DIGIVOLVE TO ZUDOMON."

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO AQUILLAMON"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANKYLOMON"

"VEEMON ULTIMATE DIGIVOLVE TO CYBERDRAMON"

"PATAMON ULTIMATE DIGIVOLVE TO MAGNAANGEMON"

"You guys ready!?" Davis asked the warriors who nodded

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Zoe JP Tommy Shinya and Koichi cried

"KAZEMON"

"BEETLEMON"

"KUMAMON."

"GRUMBLEMON."

"LOWEEMON"

"EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION" Takuya and Koji shouted

"ALDAMON"

"BEOWOLFMON"

"EXECUTE COURAGE ARMOUR EVOLUTION"

"FLAREDRAMON THE DRAGON OF COURAGE"

"Lets get him guys!" Davis shouted as he flew at Daemon followed by Kazemon and Beetlemon.

"Come on then show me how powerful you truly are!" He taunted

"SOLAR FLARE" FlareDramon sent of multiple fire balls from his arms

"HURRICANE WAVE" Kazemon blew several pink tornadoes the two attacks combined to create a maelstrom of flame at the mega level digimon hitting him and creating lots of smoke. But when the smoke cleared Daemon stood there as everyone saw that there wasn't a single scratch on him.

"Next!" He taunted as Beetlemon flew in his horn surging with electricity

"LIGHTNING BLITZ" Beetlemon charged but Daemon grabbed him and threw him into FlareDramon and Kazemon knocking them down into the ground.

"That was different." FlareDramon said as he stood up and helped Kazemon and Beetlemon.

"You guys alright?" Kumamon asked them as Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon attacked Daemon.

"Yeah we're fine." FlareDramon said

"TERRA FORCE." Wargreymon threw a massive ball of energy at Daemon

"METAL WOLF CLAW." Metalgarurumon fired of a sub zero temperature beam Daemon.

"EVIL INFERNO." Daemon fired of massive flames from his hand creating a massive explosion.

"Everyone attack!" Davis shouted as everyone fired of their strongest attacks at Daemon but the only damage he sustained was burns and his robes in tatters as everyone was shocked at how he could still be standing.

"Is that all you children have got." Daemon taunted as FlareDramon glowed.

"SLIDE EVOLUTION THUNDRAMON THE THUNDER STORM OF FRIENDSHIP." Thundramon then charged the digimon.

"GRAND THUNDER" Thundramon shot of a massive burst of electricity from his horns the attack hit Daemon hard and sent him back.

"Impressive but still EVIL INFERNO" Daemon sent out a massive flame at Thundramon hitting him and making him turn back to Davis.

"Davis you bastard!" Kazemon said as she charged Daemon but he just hit her hard and she turned back to her human form.

"Zoe no!" Davis cried as he got up and ran up to her and knelt beside her.

"Z you okay?" He asked her

"Yeah I'm fine but LOOK OUT" Zoe screamed as Daemon sent more flames at the two as Davis's D-Tector gave off a golden light.

"What is this!?" Daemon shouted as Davis glowed golden.

"EXECUTE MIRACLE FUSION EVOLUTION." Davis cried as flames licked his body and electricity crackled around him as he evolved. When the light died down he had golden dragon wings a golden sword that had a thunder bolt like blade he had golden armour.

"WYVERNMON THE DRAGON OF MIRACLES." Everyone stared at the new digimon as he stared down Daemon.

"So you want to fight now Daemon!" Davis shouted

"You guys want to help?" He asked as everyone nodded.

"WARGREYMON METALGARURUMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO OMNIMON" Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon combined into the royal knight Omnimon

"UNITY EXECUTE UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION." Takuya and Koji cried

"EMPERORGREYMON."

"MAGNAGARURUMON."

"Okay lets end this fight ready guys!?" Davis asked the other three who nodded as they charged.

"Bring it on!" Daemon shouted

Can Wyvernmon Omnimon EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon defeat Daemon find out next time on digimon digital monsters.

The end

read and review


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own digimon

Previously on The Golden Radiance and the Warrior of Wind

"EXECUTE MIRACLES FUSION EVOLUTION." Davis cried as he was surrounded by flames and electricity.

"WYVERNMON THE DRAGON OF MIRACLES" There stood a man with golden dragon wings a golden sword with a thunder bolt blade and a hilt like a flame and he had golden armour covering his body and his hair was short like Davis's but was golden.

"Oh yeah now Daemon's in for it!" Tai shouted as Wyvernmon looked at the group.

"You guys ready to fight? 'he asked Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon who nodded as they glowed and combined to form Omnimon while Takuya and Koji evolved into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

"So you want to fight now Daemon!" Wyvernmon shouted as he and the three other digimon charged.

"Come on!" Daemon shouted as he got ready to fight.

Chapter Eight

Daemon stood there as he stared down the royal knight Omnimon the two unified warriors EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon and last but not least Wyvernmon the dragon of miracles. Everyone was speechless because there stood the two groups most powerful digimon united and ready to fight.

"Impressive children but do you think you can match my power EVIL INFERNO!" Daemon shouted as he sent out flames at the four digimon EmperorGreymon drew his sword and blocked the flames as MagnaGarurumon charged.

"MAGNA MISSILES" He launched four missiles from his flying unit at the mega level digimon hitting him and making him roar in pain as he was sent back.

"That answer you question?" Takuya asked making Daemon roar as he charged him only to be cut off by Omnimon and Wyvernmon.

"SUPREME CANNON." Omnimon blasted Daemon with his cannon while Wyvernmon's sword crackled with golden lightning.

"MIRACULOUS THUNDER." Wyvernmon sent out the lightning from his sword both attacks hit Daemon hard creating a massive explosion and sent him flying high into the sky.

"You brats time for me to up my game!" Daemon said as he changed his shape he took off his cloak to reveal a monster with two horns and sharp claws.

"Okay talk about ugly!" Cyberdramon said as Daemon charged the group only to have all four digimon intercept him.

"I don't think so DRAGON-FIRE CROSSBOW" EmperorGreymon fired off a blast of flame from his sword hitting Daemon but he just kept flying.

"SUPREME CANNON" Omnimon fired his cannon again but Daemon dodged the attack as MagnaGarurumon fired off his whole arsenal at the demon lord sending him back but when the smoke died down Daemon just laughed loudly for the world to hear.

"FOOLS DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN MATCH MY POWER!" Daemon shouted as both his hands were surrounded by flames.

"SUPREME INFERNO" Daemon put both hands together and sent out a gigantic wall of flames Wyvernmon flew out of the way but Omnimon and Takuya and Koji were hit turning them back either into their human forms or into Agumon and Gabumon.

"Now then it is just me and you child!" Daemon taunted Davis as everyone looked on in worry before anyone could stop them Zoe evolved into Zephyrmon and Cyberdramon flew up next to Davis.

"Guys get back he is to strong for you leave it all to me!" Davis shouted but his two friends just stayed there by his side.

"No we are not leaving you to fight this guy on your own Davis!" Zephyrmon said as Cyberdramon nodded

"Davis she's right I'm your partner where you go I go." Cyberdramon said as he stared down the demon.

"So you want to die as well so be it!" Daemon shouted but just as he was about to charge a bright light blinded him and everyone else as Zephyrmon and Cyberdramon glowed a golden colour.

"CYBERDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO JUSTIMON." In Cyberdramon's place stood a human like digimon with a red scarf and an arm larger then his other.

"ZEPHYRMON FUSION DIGIVOLVE TO JETSYLPHIMON." In Zephyrmon's place stood a digimon that looked like Kazemon but had a giant pinwheel and Zephyrmon's wings. Daemon looked at the two new mega digimon in shock but didn't show it as he charged.

"SUPREME INFERNO." He sent out a massive wall of flames at the three but JetSylphimon swung her pinwheel at the flames making it dissapate.

"WHAT!" Daemon shouted in outrage as Justimon jumped in and kicked him in the face sending him back.

"ULTRA TURBULENCE" JetSylphimon swung her pinwheel sending out a gale force wind as Davis surrounded by golden flames.

"MIRACULOUS FLAMES" Davis sent out golden flames the two attacks combined into a giant tornado of flames that engulfed Daemon making him roar in pain.

"JUSTICE BURST." Justimon's arm changed into a blaster and he shot Daemon several times creating a giant cloud of smoke when the more died down Daemon was hurt badly but he still tried to fight the three digimon.

"I will not be defeated so easily prepare for your end!" Daemon shouted as he charged the group in a rage but Wyvernmon flew at him his sword raised and he impaled Daemon in the chest making Daemon look at him in shock.

"No this is where you end now Daemon!" Davis said as Daemon was destroyed as everyone cheered that they won the battle Justimon smiled as he landed and turned back into Demi-Veemon but Zoe turned back to her human form in the air and fell for a second before Davis caught her and held her in front of him they both smiled as they kissed each other as the sun started to set.

Epilogue Ten years later

A lot has happened ever since the DigiDestined and the warriors defeated Daemon and saved the world. Tai and Sora are married with a son named Tyson and daughter named Rika Tai became an all star soccer player while Sora became a fashion designer. TK and Kari got married with a son named Kazu Tk became a novelist and Kari became a kindergarten teacher. Mimi and Izzy are married with a daughter named Jeri Izzy owns the worlds most successful computer company while Mimi hosts her very own cooking show. Joe became a doctor the digital worlds first ever to bad his patients keep eating his tongue depressors. Matt and his band became world famous he and Koji own a record company together that has produced many number one hit albums. Ken and Yolei are married with three kids Yolei is a housewife and Ken is a detective though he can't detect when to do the dishes. Takuya and Cody are both lawyers but Cody has had to buy hundreds of briefcases because Armadillomon keeps sitting on them. JP and Tommy both own a magic shop that is world famous and Koichi is a diplomat and works at the United Nations to maintain relationships between both worlds.

(Now if your wondering what about Davis and Zoe don't worry I was just giving a quick overview of everyone else.) We join Zoe in her and Davis's house she and Davis got married two years ago and everyone else was ecstatic about it.

"What do I tell him?" Zoe asked Veemon who was sitting beside her on the couch as Zoe rubbed her stomach and held a pregnancy test in her hand.

"I think you should just tell him I'm sure he will be very happy." Veemon told her smiling as Zoe smiled back as she started to make dinner because Davis would be home in an hour. An hour later Davis walked through happy he owned a world famous noodle cart and he had made millions.

"Z I'm home." Davis said as he saw Veemon point to the kitchen as Davis caught a whiff of Z famous pasta Davis miked and walked into the kitchen and smiled at Z who smiled back as they kissed before they sat down at the table. After several minutes Davis noticed that Zoe was silent he was worried.

"Hey Z you okay?" Davis asked her Zoe looked at him nervous about something before after five minutes she spoke.

"Um Davis well you and me are going to be parents." She said smiling a bit as Davis kissed her son the lips as Veemon smiled at the two.

"Thats great Z I've never been happier." Davis smiled as he kissed Zoe again. Nine months later Zoe gave birth to a baby boy that they decided to name Takato he had Davis's tanned skin and spiky hair but he had Zoe's eyes and hair colour and he also got a partner as well a digiegg and a digivice both of them were very happy at this. They both looked at their son then at each other before they kissed again there family was finally complete.

The End

Read and Review


End file.
